<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Butt Plugs and Soulmates by ds9trekkie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519280">Butt Plugs and Soulmates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ds9trekkie/pseuds/ds9trekkie'>ds9trekkie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TBND Verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst, Background Destiel, Baker Gabriel (Supernatural), Bottom Gabriel, Bottom Gabriel/Top Sam Winchester, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Coming Inside, Coming Untouched, Crack, Dirty Talk, Emotional Baggage, Fluff, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Panty Kink, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sabriel - Freeform, Same-Sex Marriage, Sequel, Smut, Soulmates, Stress Baking, Top Sam Winchester, boys crying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:41:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ds9trekkie/pseuds/ds9trekkie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The day before they leave for their wedding, Sam reassures Gabriel why he’s the one he’s marrying.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Past Sam Winchester/Jessica Moore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TBND Verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Butt Plugs and Soulmates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Daughter_16/gifts">Wayward_Daughter_16</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Some kinky Sabriel to brighten your day! A slice of a sequel to “The Boys Next Door”, which should probably be read first. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam Winchester<br/>
Age 27</p><p> </p><p>Everything always seems to happen all at once. There's plenty days that go by and nothing extraordinary happens. Each passing hour filled only by the mundaneness of routine.</p><p>However, those days that contain the stand out events, the major stressors, the unforgettable moments? Those are the days that build up secretly behind the curtain, waiting to plunge themselves into existence all at the same time, as if each one is desperately trying to steal the show. So naturally, human emotions tend to struggle with keeping up during these crazy bouts. Ups and downs, highs and lows, it's all so confusing.</p><p>Making sure everything is in order at the office before he leaves, Sam dips out a few hours early in order to start his two week vacation. He takes a deep breath and rolls down his driver's side window. The sun feels warm and welcoming on his already tanned forearm. Driving his newly leased Prius twenty miles over the speed limit, his foot is heavy with anxiety. <em>There's no rush,</em> he calms himself. Slowing down a little, he turns off the radio. Where he's going, Sam needs peace, quietness. He allows his mind to wander freely, sorting his thoughts in order to make room for what's to come.</p><p>He thinks about the last seven years, how he and Gabriel dealt with the pressure of a long distance relationship. That annoying, rather irrational, twinge of jealousy still chews at Sam. Dean and Cas never had to leave one another after getting together. Logic forces Sam to understand, Gabe has the bakery and he couldn't just up and leave to follow Sam to California. And Sam had to go to school, no he <em>wanted</em> to go to school. His education and future were too important to abandon for the momentary bliss of instant gratification. Been there, done that, Sam's never straying from the path again.</p><p>Doesn't mean it didn't <em>suck.</em> So many nights Sam spent alone, craving Gabriel's warmth, his love. Sam's heart literally aching at the thought of how far away he is. But Gabriel was very accommodating, he visited Sam often, no matter how tired or busy. </p><p>God, the phone sex they've had, some of it almost more erotic than physically being together. Pictures and web cams, Gabe was very creative, finding new ways to keep Sam wanting more. Gabriel's always pushing that comfort zone, but Sam only loves him fiercer for it. </p><p>With law school under his belt, Sam moved back home to Kansas permanently. He's never been so happy to be home, his whole life previously revolving around going away-- of making it big. But now that he's settled back in and living with his gorgeous fiancé, there's no where else he'd rather be.</p><p>Sam wouldn't trade his job for anything, he truly loves being a lawyer, but damn if it isn't frustrating and exhausting sometimes. The past few weeks have been grueling. Mainly because Sam skipped sleeping and eating like a real person, too busy spending hours upon hours slaving over his first big case.</p><p>A determined Sam Winchester is an unstoppable force of nature, relentlessly defending an innocent man accused of a crime he didn't commit. Sam eventually won, sparing someone from a terrible fate. Along the way, he learned that he really likes saving people, it's fulfilling. A small smile grows on his face as he feels proud of himself.</p><p>Of course, during the pinnacle of Sam's success, he and Gabe have been also trying to find the time to finalize the absolutely <em>insane</em> details for their upcoming wedding. They leave for Hawaii tomorrow. </p><p>
  <em>Everything always seems to happen all at once.</em>
</p><p>Sam parks at his destination, but doesn't move yet. He's about to do something he hasn't allowed himself to face for almost ten years. He knows she doesn't deserve his avoidance. Sam finally needs to let Jess go.</p><p>The air is eerily still and the serene June weather surrounding the cemetery somehow makes Sam sadder. He lost her on a beautiful day similar to this.</p><p>Upon seeing her engraved name, the letters carved deep and everlasting, he blurts out, "Hey, smarty."</p><p>Sam doesn't mean for the old nickname to slip out, choking on his own breath as he feels like he just received a punch to the gut. They used to compete for the best grades, to which she usually beat him. Sitting down directly on the earth above her, Sam crosses his legs and leans his back against the marble. Not knowing where to look, he decides that upwards feels best. His head rests lightly on the surface of the cool stone. Softly, he begins to cry, to heal.</p><p>He tells her everything. From the careless way he threw away his virginity, his downward spiral into drugs, all the way to almost dying. Again.</p><p>It feel amazing to cleanse himself like this, continuing his story and moving onto the better parts of the last decade. He breathes out a nervous laugh, "I'm marrying Gabriel in two days...I really love him...just thought you should know."</p><p>Sam is crying and laughing and he looks like a total mess. He starts rambling about family, college, and work, how he accomplished everything he ever wanted. It's as if he can feel her smiling down at him, suddenly the sun doesn't make Sam so depressed.</p><p>He doesn't stay long, maybe half an hour. Wiping away his remaining tears, Sam stands back up and turns to face her words. He probably should have brought her something, but as soon as the idea reaches his brain he chuckles, knowing she wouldn't want some silly flowers anyway. He can almost see her scoff and roll her eyes. With a little less pain behind his eyes, he reads her name one last time, "Goodbye, Jess..."</p><p>~</p><p>On his way home, Sam decides to pick up some pizza for the two of them, something quick and easy. They still haven't packed yet. As soon as Sam enters their apartment, he's hit with a smell so heavenly he wonders if he accidentally walked into the bakery and not their home.</p><p>"Gabe?" Sam calls, hanging his messenger bag on the hook and slipping out of his suit jacket.</p><p>"In the kitchen!" he shouts back.</p><p>Sam walks down the hallway and turns left, but what he sees stops him in his tracks. Gabriel, wearing nothing but a green apron and a pair of panties to match, is baking enough cookies to put the Girl Scouts out of business.</p><p>At first, Sam just stands there dumbstruck, taking in his fiancé's stunning appearance. His slacks are already getting tighter as he unconsciously licks his lips. Whether Gabriel's dressed this way to be sexy, or simply because this is how he's most comfortable, Sam adores him for it.</p><p>Much quicker than he wants to, Sam begrudgingly peels his eyes away from Gabriel's ass and frowns at the state of the environment. Gabriel's juggling at least three different trays of peanut butter blossoms in his arms and there's probably around ten more batches cooling on the table. Not to mention the unbearable heat the oven is steadily pumping out. Sam knows Gabriel's brain is racing faster than his body, this isn't the first time he's neurotically turned to baking for comfort.</p><p>Gabriel Novak is freaking the fuck out.</p><p>"Gabe..." Sam says cautiously, approaching him slowly.</p><p>"Little busy, Sammy." He doesn't even look at Sam, his voice far away.</p><p>Words can do nothing at this point, Sam needs to pull him out of his trance solely with actions. Creeping up behind him, Sam lets his front press into Gabriel's bare back. He reaches around the shorter man's body to turn the oven off, causing Gabriel to jump at the surprisingly loud click. Ghosting a kiss on Gabriel's sweaty neck, Sam takes the cookie sheets out of his grasp and lowers them to the stove top. Gabriel tenses, he's holding his breath. </p><p>"Breathe," Sam whispers into his ear, arms snaking around his middle to hug him closer.</p><p>Gabriel let's out a nervous laugh and takes in a shallow breath. He flips around to face Sam, his expression riddled with worry and neediness. Even like this, Gabriel is incredibly beautiful. Entering his thirties, Sam can't help notice the couple of gray strands that pepper his golden hair and how his skin is a little more lined. Gabe's eyes are the same though, if anything they look even brighter. </p><p>"Not getting cold feet are you?" Sam half teases, fucking praying that Gabriel tells him otherwise.</p><p>"What? Hell no!" He still looks reluctant to reveal more information.</p><p>Sam kisses his quivering lips as gently as he can, "Then what's this about?"</p><p>Gabriel kisses back desperately, as if scared Sam might disappear. He never gets like this, usually so confident and secure in their relationship. "How was the cemetery?"</p><p>
  <em>Woah, what?</em>
</p><p>Sam didn't think much of it when he texted Gabriel that he would be stopping there after work today. But now he realizes he should have probably put more care into the topic. "It was good actually...I feel a lot better. Hate that I put it off for so long," Sam admits, his thumb wiping a streak of flour off Gabriel's left cheek. "But why are you so upset? And don't lie, this--" he gestures to their disaster of a kitchen, "only happens when something's eating at you. Tell me, please."</p><p>Sam can tell Gabriel wants to run screaming from this conversation. It takes a lot for him to breakdown and talk about things like this. His honey colored eyes are glassy, tears welling but not falling. "I'll never be able to compete with your first love...no matter how much time passes, that fact will never change..." he mumbles, the words shaky and full of shame. </p><p>Sam feels sick, this is not what he expected. He's trying to formulate a worthy response, but nothing is coming out. Sam is simply gawking at him, panic flooding his veins, replacing every last ounce of his blood.</p><p>Gabriel huffs, "You'd be marrying her instead, if ya know..."</p><p>Sam needs to rectify this right now.</p><p>"Gabriel, no. I'm sorry, but you're way off. I went to Jess' grave to finally say goodbye, I at least owed her that. I've been a coward and I needed to deal with it...I told her how happy I am...how much I love <em>you.</em>"</p><p>"Yeah, but--"</p><p>"No, but," Sam cuts him off, pushing his pelvis forward and locking Gabriel in place against the counter. "If Jess had lived, I have no doubt that we'd still be standing right here, engaged and in love, because what we have? I don't know, it's special and it's weird and so fucking different."</p><p>Gabriel visibly relaxes, his shoulders drop and his hands unclench. He searches Sam's eyes, where he finds nothing but the truth.</p><p>"And as for her being 'my first love,' you're wrong about that too...Gabe, besides Mom, Dad, and Dean," Sam cups Gabriel's face in between his giant hands, "Yours is the first face I saw...the first face I loved. Just didn't know it back then..."</p><p>Gabriel smiles weakly when he shuts his eyes, a few rogue tears finally squeezing out. Sam leans his forehead onto Gabriel's and asks, "Do you understand what I'm saying?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm your soulmate, ya big cornball..." Gabriel goofs, sensually running his hands up Sam's sides.</p><p>Sam can't even laugh, because the statement is so overwhelmingly true. He closes the almost nonexistent gap between their lips, kissing him demandingly. Gabriel opens up for him instantly, allowing Sam to sweep inside and lick up his sweet taste. "Need you to fuck me now, Sammy."</p><p>Sam groans, trailing the hands that were previously cradling Gabriel's face, down to grope his asscheeks. The panties are so silky, so fucking perfect around the swell of his tight little ass. "We should probably pack," Sam attempts weakly, his cock thickening by the second.</p><p>"I'll give you something to pack," Gabe retorts playfully, guiding Sam's fingers to slip between his crack. "M'all ready for you, big boy..."</p><p>Sam pokes in curiously, not getting too far before something hard and obstructive blocks his way. He knows which one it is just by touch, gold and glittery. Anal plugs are a more recent addition to their sex life and Sam fucking <em>loves</em> it. Nothing makes him more animalistic and possessive than this damn plug and Gabriel knows it. Sometimes Gabe likes Sam to be the aggressive one, and Gabriel always finds a way to get what he wants.</p><p>"Fuck you," Sam growls, spinning the smaller man around, shoving the fabric of his panties aside and instinctively grinding his own clothed cock directly against the sparkly plug.</p><p>"That's the idea," Gabe whines.</p><p>"Need lube," Sam grunts, unzipping his slacks and pulling his cock out. Gabriel scrambles for something on the counter, coconut oil.</p><p>"I was just about to start a batch of chocolate chip cookies made with coconut oil, so the temperature is perfect and it's totally safe--"</p><p>"Gimme that," Sam says exasperatedly. He clumsily scoops and smears the warm oil onto his painfully throbbing cock. Slowly and carefully, Sam begins to pull out the plug, handing it to Gabe and instructing, "Keep this clean and ready."</p><p>Sam feels like a different person sometimes, Gabriel riles him up and coaxes the dominance straight out of him. Usually, Sam prefers when Gabriel leads him, takes control and fucking blows his mind with sexual pleasure. But not right now. Right now, Sam feels slightly insane with desire, needing to be inside that familiar tightness. </p><p>Gabriel places the plug on a clean paper towel before bracing himself against the counter. He spreads his legs a little further and presents his leaking hole. Sam growls again as he lines himself up, fluidly gliding all the way into Gabriel's heat. </p><p>"Fuck," Sam says under his breath, both hands sliding through the sides of Gabriel's apron to tweak at his nipples.</p><p>It elicits the exact slutty moan and contractIon of muscles Sam was hoping for. "Sammy, move!"</p><p>Sam couldn't tease him a second longer even if he wanted to, beginning to thrust in and out, his pace quickly turning brutal. Gabe's head lolls back onto Sam's shoulder as he enjoys the freeing feeling of being fucked. With his neck is so exposed, Sam can't help closing a loose hand around it. He applies no pressure, this is about pure implicit trust and fuck if that isn't a turn on. </p><p>Feeling the vibrations from every single little whimper and moan traveling up Gabriel's throat makes Sam fuck him harder, faster. Sam's other hand is still flicking at Gabriel's sensitive nipples, rotating his attention between them equally.</p><p>"That all you got, hubby-to-be? I told you to fuck me!" Gabriel taunts, slamming his hips backwards to meet Sam's.</p><p>Sam growls again as he continues to fuck into him with even more power. Vaguely, he can hear the distant sounds of dishes rattling around inside their cabinets. At the moment, Sam doesn't care if he destroys the entire world let alone their kitchen. He's so close, his cock begging for release, aching to fill up Gabe's eager hole.</p><p>"Mmm, gonna cream your panties? C'mon baby, soak em' for me..." Sam husks, his rhythm erratic.</p><p>Gabriel makes a strangled noise as his body goes rigid, "S-Sam!" His ass clenches with unnatural strength, coming untouched and soiling the dainty green lace. Sam's not far behind, panting, "Love you, ah fuck, Gabe!" as his cock is milked towards climax. His come shoots deep inside him, Sam ramming that hot, sticky, seed further and further into Gabriel's pliant body as he rides out each remaining wave of his orgasm.</p><p>Sam stays buried inside him. The hand on Gabriel's neck creeping up to caress his cheek and turn him sideways for a kiss. After a few lazy minutes of loving kisses, Sam breaks away and seeks out the plug. "Want this back in?" Sam asks, just to be sure.</p><p>"Is the sky blue? Duh! And don't you dare spill a drop," he quips back with a smirk.</p><p>Sam has to bite back a moan as he removes his cock. The thought of Gabriel hoarding Sam's load inside him already has his dick twitching in renewed interest. Efficiently, Sam inserts the plug back into Gabriel's entrance, watching in awe as his rim flutters around it. Sam unfolds the twisted up side of his panties to recover his ass, giving it a sharp pat.</p><p>Gabriel hums contently as he feels full again. He stands up straight and grabs a cookie, eating it in one bite. "What? I'm hungry!"</p><p>Sam laughs that booming guttural laugh he reserves just for Gabriel, the sound of it echoing throughout their messy apartment. There's <em>so much</em> to clean up. At least a hundred cookies in all stages of being baked decorate the room. The coconut oil, carelessly tossed, must have spilled all over the counter and is now dripping down the cabinets onto the floor. Plus, they both definitely need showers. And to pack. But hey, they're hungry.</p><p>"I brought home pizza," Sam tells him, tucking away his filthy cock. </p><p>"My hero!" Gabriel squeals, washing his hands in the overflowing sink, before rushing over to the dining room table. </p><p>Sam can't suppress the giggle that escapes his lips as he follows Gabriel and helps him tear into the now cold, yet still delicious, pizza pie.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, my headcanon is that Sam was actually in love with Jess, unlike Dean with Lisa, Cas with Balthazar, and Gabe with Kali (or any of his many partners). Sam's got a little more baggage in the relationship department I guess and I wanted to babble about it. But don't worry, Gabe's definitely his soulmate and I’m sure their wedding was hilarious yet beautiful &lt;3 Maybe one day I’ll try to write it !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>